A Tale of Hope and Loss and Love
by mizgreenleefofmurkwood
Summary: AU. Legolas is a poolboy in Rivendell, daring not to dream of love. Homawen is the up-staged sister of Arwen, trapped in the shadow of her sister's beauty. Can they find what they are searching for in each other? Or will her heart stay true to Haldir?


**A Tale of Hope and Loss and Love**

By mizgreenleefofmurkwood

**a/n: **Since I got really bad reviews for my other story ::sob::sob:: I decided to start a new one. Hopefully this one is not a "marry sue" and not all the other bad stuff that people said.

**Chapter one:** I've Been Waiting for You

Homawen (pronounced HO-MUH-WEN) lived in Rivendell with her sister Arwen, her father Elrond, and Legolas, the poolboy. She was born in Middle-earth. She did not fall into it. Her mother was Celebrían, not Galadriel. (ARE YOU HAPPY PENIS MGGEE?????????)

The reason that Legolas is the poolboy and not the Prince of Mirkwood is because this is a what-if/alternate universe fanfic. I.e., What if Legolas was the poolboy in Rivendell? See where this is going?

Homawen was not exceptionally beautiful, but she was passable, as any Elf is. She was not called Undómiel or Evenmoon, but simply Homawen.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

There are a few things that are essential for every romance. One is a helmet, because when you fall in love, you'll never know what you fall on. One is a pair of gloves, because sometimes your hands get sweaty. The last is lube, because . . . well, just because.

Unfortunately, Legolas, being a poolboy, could not afford any of these items. Thus, he saw it very unlikely a possibility that he could go around falling safely in love.

That is, until he met Homawen.

Legolas had been employed by Lord Elrond for only a few years, so he had never met his daughters. They spent most of their childhood in Lothlórien with their mother's kin. However, once the danger in Middle-earth reached a dire level, Lord Elrond sent for his daughters to return to Imladris.

Legolas was trimming the bushes when he first saw them. Arwen rode up first, regal and proud astride a grey palfrey.

As she moved aside, her sister came into full view. Homawen was not as beautiful as Arwen, to be sure, but she radiated a quiet simplicity that intrigued Legolas all the same. Her hair was long and dark, framing her face in slight curls. Her eyes were a deep grey, pools of mirth that laughed and danced when she spoke. Looking into them, Legolas was reminded of a peat bog, into which one sinks and can never return.

She dismounted gracefully and handed her horse over to him, a smile dancing on her lips. "Mae govannon. Enneth lín man? [Well met. What is your name?]"

Legolas bowed slightly. "Hírilen. Ennethen Legolas [My lady/ My name is Legolas]" He paused, and smiled back at her. "Lend ann?[Long journey?]" he asked kindly as he led her horse to the stable.

His hearted pounded strangely as she walked behind him. No elleth had ever had such an effect on him before. It made him want to do cartwheels in the grass and frolick about to the theme of _Spider-Man_.

"It was all right," she replied, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her delicate Elven ear. "I might have liked to stay in Lórien, with Haldir, meleth nín [my love]." She grinned, and blushed a little. "I'm not sure why I said that. I just met you -"

Legolas dropped his eyes to floor so she wouldn't see the irrational disappointment welling up inside them. "No harm, Hírilen. Shall I attend to your steed?"

She shook her head and grabbed a brush from the rack on the wall. "Fleetfoot prefers no one but me to tend him. He is a temperamental beast." For all her low praise, she looked upon the animal with naught but affection in her eyes as she began to brush him.

Legolas nodded. "Very well." He turned to go, but she called after him.

"Do you where I might find my father?"

Legolas traced the floor mosaic with his eyes. "I believe Lord Elrond is supping in the main hall."

She nodded. "Hannon le [thank you]. It has been ever so long since I walked the paths of Imladris."

His heart leapt involuntarily. "I could escort you, Hírilen." Silently, he cursed himself. _No good can come of this._

She smiled in thanks. "That would be wonderful. I'll only be a moment here." She whispered to her horse and slipped him an apple.

"You know, you're not allowed to feed them," Legolas said jokingly.

Homawen winked. "Do not tell my father, then. It shall be our little secret."

Legolas gulped. "Yes, Hírilen."

She rolled her eyes. "Enough of that. My name is Homawen."

"Yes, Homawen." He found that the name rolled easily off his tongue.

"Well?" She extended her arm. "Will you escort me, Legolas?"

He took it hastily. "Yes, Híri – Homawen."

On their way to the main hall, they passed another poolboy, by the name of Lindir. Legolas' friend raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Gildor, however, let out a low whistle.

Legolas glared, but Homawen just smiled and nodded at them. "Mae govannon!"

They only shook their heads and went back to tending the patio.

Once they reached the Last Homely House, it began to rain. Legolas looked up hesitantly. "It rains," he stated, mentally cursing himself for such a foolish statement.

"I love the rain," Homawen responded, letting him go and opening her arms to the pouring heavens. "The world becomes vibrant with color and texture."

Legolas nodded. "Everything seems so natural and beautiful." As he watched her dancing light-heartedly in the rain, a tune from long ago came unbidden into his head.

_She's a butterfly_

_Pretty as the crimson sky _

_Nothing's ever going to bring her down_

_Everywhere she goes_

_Everybody knows_

_She's so glad to be alive_

_She's a butterfly _

_Like the purest light_

_In a darkened world_

_So much hope inside_

_Such a lovely girl_

_You should see her fly_

_It's almost magical_

_It makes you want to cry_

_She is so beautiful_

_She's a butterfly_

_Pretty as the crimson sky _

_Nothing's ever going to bring her down_

_Everywhere she goes_

_Everybody knows_

_She's so glad to be alive_

_She's a butterfly

* * *

_

"But ada, I LOVE Haldir!" Homawen was close to tears. "How can you keep us apart?"

"Homawen, try to understand!" Elrond pleaded. "It's for your own safety. The reach of the Shadow is extending, and I want you home in Rivendell."

"But ada, Lórien IS my home!" She knew that the words would deliver a blow to his heart, but in her frenzied state she was too angry to care.

He sank down in his chair, head in hands. "Doom is upon this conversation. I will speak no more."

Homawen opened her mouth to deliver a final blow, but caught herself in the nick of time and ran from the room. Walls and gardens flew past as she ran from the Homely House. Rain mixed with tears as she threw herself down, not caring where in the woods she was as long as she was alone.

Unfortunately, not everything works out as planned.

TO BE CONTINUED

**a/n:** Well? What do you think? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
